Claudia Jo (Earth-9603)
"Science has slowly been helping us transcend our own limitations, and I'm so close to making a leap from a lifespan of hundred or hundreds of years, to thousands. We're so close to ushing in the era of superhumans." Personality Claudia is a gifted scientist, with a desire to help humanity transcend their limitations through scientific endevour. She took it upon herself to solve the problem of Erskine's missing Super Soldier Serum formula, and perhaps reconcile it with the extremely dangerous Extremis alternative. She was uninterested in the rising superhero fad that had swept the globe, but she handled it well once she was hired by Wayne Enterprises, and eventually got invovled healing the Justice League if they were wounded. Over time she grew to truly understand and appreciate what the members of the Justice League (and later Stormwatch) were putting themselves through to protect people. Relationships William Lawton/Knight Owl "I'll always be there when you need me to heal your wounds, but if you ever need anything else...I'm afraid I can't give that to you." Her talents in healing got her well acquainted with the unenhanced vigilante Knight Owl. He was one of the few people she shared her ambitions with for the Super Soldier Serum and ushering in an era in which humans no longer have to worry about death from natural causes, leaving them open to discuss more exterior causes. Will, despite beng cautious optimistic for such ada, played devil's advocate for benefit and questioned whether or not it would instead usher in an era of Transhumans who abandon the essential qualities that make us human. Claudia believed it would enhance the essential goodness in humans, creating Superhumans rather than Transhumans. He would often flirt with her, as he had a preference for Asian women, and intellect. She often rejected his advances, but, in time, she came to return his affections at least in part. However she had difficulties recounciling her affections with the dangerous lifestyle of vigilantism. Will understood her concern and agreed never to advance again. However, that final rejection caused Will to install a healing pod in his nests and simply attend to his wounds himself, subtracting a vital source of human interaction. He was one of the few people she shared her ambitions with for the Super Soldier Serum and ushering in an era in which humans no longer have to worry about death from natural causes, leaving them open to discuss more exterior causes. Will, despite being cautious optimistic for such an idea, played devil's advocate for benefit and questioned whether or not it would instead usher in an era of Transhumans who abandon the essential qualities that make us human. Claudia believed it would enhance the essential goodness in humans, creating Superhumans rather than Transhumans. Although he did not know it until after her death, Claudia came to truly love Will, and designed her first and only complete modified Super Soldier Serum (tentatively named "Miraclo") around his DNA to help account for her inabilty to accurately replicate Erksine's formula. Links */Audio Tapes/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-9603 Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Chemistry Category:Biochemistry Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Prodigies Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Koreans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:William Lawton (Earth-9603) Love Interests Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Deceased Category:Legally Deceased Category:Killed by Original Characters Category:Wayne Enterprises (Earth-9603)